gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill: Not Alone
Silent Hill: Not Alone is a video game in the Silent Hill series, created by the third party company Lunatic Entertainment. Setting Unlike other Silent Hill games, it is set at the end of the 19th Century, in the year 1897. It follows a currently-unnamed protagonist. Synopsis A playable introductory scene starts the game off in Shepherd's Glen on June 29, where the protagonist is attending Elizabeth Fitch's funeral, though his connection to her is left ambiguous. Following this, the obviously distraught protagonist travels to the newly opened Bartlett Vineyards, where, due to the vineyard opening up only that year, he steals a bottle of wine that the Bartlett's had stored from elsewhere, from their own personal stash. He then quietly leaves the town, bound for Silent Hill, getting himself drunk along the way. This brings the game to a short cutscene, which shows the traveler on their way back to Silent Hill, while a sorrowful melody plays and the opening credits roll. He arrives to Silent Hill during a foggy early morning, and as he enters it and fades away, the game's title fades in. That fades away too as the song crescendos, and the fog is parted by the protagonist, this time from the front and entering Silent Hill proper. After a short cutscene he becomes playable again. The game quickly reveals that the circus is in town, featuring as its main attraction, a freak show. Intending to relieve his spirits (both literally and figuratively), he chooses to attend. It is in here that the game makes its turn towards the dark side of things, although there is some time before that actually occurs. As the protagonist enters the circus, a tall, slender gentleman seems to take notice of his drunken stupor, obviously not enthused by it, scoffing at the man as he stumbles by. The player can explore the circus area itself, seeing varying exhibits and carnival games. Although the area is normal and cemented firmly in the real world, the overall feel of the area is one of unease. Although the player can spend as long as they want playing these games, they must eventually travel to the big top to view the freak show itself. Inside the big top, the protagonist sits down near the front row, and watches as the ringmaster introduce the acrobats, the fire eater, clowns and an animal act, before finally moving on to the freaks. As each act goes on, it starts to feel more disjointed and creepy, although in a way that isn't directly obvious to the viewer. Despite this, extremely quick flashes of mutated forms of each of these acts appear, intended to become subliminal to the player and only affecting his subconscious. The protagonist progressively feels more uneasy and seems to be getting sick off of his drunkenness, though he holds some small amount of control of reality until he glances behind himself and spots the gentleman from earlier, staring directly at him, his eyes shining in the dark. The protagonist begins to lose it, as the freaks begin to physically warp and the walls of the tent begin to breathe and mutate, as a far away fog horn starts to blare. The protagonist tries to stand up but is too disoriented to do so, apparently becoming dizzy. The gentleman's body lengthens to impossible heights and the audience rot away, climaxing in a grotesque crescendo as the protagonist faints, the world blackening out around him. Otherworld Circus The protagonist awakens into what can only be described as a hellish nightmare. The world appears to be made up of walls of living organs, as if he was now entrapped in the body of some enormous creature. A deep, slow, almost restful but entirely disturbing breathing sound can be heard, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once, emanating from beyond the walls of what might have once been the circus tent. This tent itself has now extended to impossible lengths, and now possesses a multitude of organic, almost hymen-like barriers that must be traversed through by forcibly tearing them open to create makeshift doorways out of them. After chopping through each of them they will in turn become sewn shut behind him, and while he can still traverse back through them, he must cut through them once again to do so. This is the realm of the Laughing Face, grotesque monstrous clown creature that attack in large numbers and try to hinder the protagonist as he attempts to escape the ever-present threat of The Gentleman, an unfathomably tall being with limbs that seem to never end and eyes that if stared directly into will actually light blind the player. This night terror will actively seek the protagonist and he must continue to move to stay alive, else the creature find him and be his undoing. Like Murphy Pendleton and the Void far into the future, the protagonist has a few times where the Gentleman will find him and he must at this time run for his life to try and survive. The first time he will escape by hiding behind a number of crates in the corner of one room; however, the second time he survives by hiding under a pile of corpses. Once the Gentleman leaves a second time, the protagonist emerges from the slimy corpses and proceeds to vomit violently everywhere, uncontrollably due to the sheer terror and endorphins he is coming down off of as well as having been in such close proximity to such a putrid situation. However, as he begins to relax and starts chuckling from the complete nonsensical aspect his world has taken, the mass of corpses begins to quiver, causing him to regain sanity and stare unnerved at it, anticipating another movement. Again it moves, another slight quivery tremor before nothing again. He only gathers himself to begin to act before the bodies begin to quiver again, this time more violently and purposefully, and the protagonist begins to lose it again. Right as the bodies appear to erupt into something much more sinister, the fog horn blares and interrupts the encounter, melting the organ-world around him and leaving him cold yet not quite dead in the streets of 19th century Silent Hill. Locations Chapter 0: Prologue *Rose Heights Cemetery *Bartlett Winery Chapter 1 *Cirque du Cauchemar Traveling Menagerie *Otherworld Circus Chapter 2: Not Quite Human *Streets of Silent Hill *Graveyard *Flashworld: Graveyard *Night Terror: Trapezium *Under the Graveyard *Wax Museum *Wax Otherworld Chapter 3: Committed *Brookhaven Hospital *Alchemaven *Alchemilla Hospital Chapter 4: Gentleman Caller *Streets of Silent Hill *Her House *Toluca Prison *Flashworld: Prison Chapter 5: Falling For You All Over Again *Toluca Lake *Wiltse Coal Mine *Flashworld: Mine *Pit-to-Pit Freefall *Night Terror: Falling Angel *Devil's Pit Chapter 6 *Foggy outskirts of Silent Hill *Streets of Silent Hill *Crossroads Enemies Nightmares The game's regular enemies. *Duckbill *Geek *Girth *Half & Half *Lobster Night Terrors The game's boss monsters. *Elephant *The Gentleman *Ringleader (final boss) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Video Games Category:Konami Category:Silent Hill Category:Survival horror games Category:Action Category:1897 Category:Video games developed in Alaska Category:Fighting Category:Games